Although cellular communication has become prevalent, wired communication is still an important part of communications today, including conventional phone systems as well as IP-based communications. Integrating various communications protocols is difficult and expensive.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.